


Realizations

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You've got a crush on Loki.





	Realizations

There were many things in this life you uncertain of. Some of these led you to an existential crisis--how you got here, why you were here, etc. Others were significantly less daunting--what you would have for breakfast tomorrow, what book you read next, etc.

But if there was one thing you were absolutely certain of, it was that you did not have feelings for Loki. Nope. Not a thing.

Why would you? It's not like he's the most attractive person you've ever met. Or the funniest. Or that he's got a voice that could make you melt.

But none of that meant you had feelings for him. Or so you keep telling yourself.

You liked Loki, he seemed like a cool guy. Definitely not what the team had warned you about when he first arrived. You hadn't been part of the team during the Battle of New York, so you'd never met him before. That, and it's been a long time since then, people can change given the opportunity.

You managed to successfully lie to yourself until one day, when the whole team was gathered for training. Everyone was going in pairs. You were watching Loki and Thor go at it while waiting for your turn. Watching Loki, and how fluid his movements were...and then he caught your eye and smirked at you.

Your immediate thought was: _Oh no he's hot._

You tapped Wanda's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not feeling too good, I don't think breakfast is sitting well. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

"Do you need anything?" She asked, concern written on her face.

You shook your head.

"Okay, go lay down, I'll let them know."

Did you feel bad about lying? A little. But you needed a moment--okay, a lot of moments--to compose yourself.

So maybe you did have feelings for Loki. Not a problem. A nice feeling, actually. As long as you didn't act weird, you'd be fine. After all, there was no way he'd reciprocate those feelings.

A light knock on your door startled you out of your thoughts. You got up and opened the door. Speak of the devil--or think, in this   
case.

"Hi," you said, praising yourself for how normal you sounded.

"I heard you weren't feeling well," Loki replied.

You shrugged and headed back to your bed. "Stomach's being rude."

He followed, closing the door behind him.

"While training, I heard the most interesting thing," he said after a moment. "Someone's thoughts became rather loud for a moment."

Oh no.

"If I'd known how you felt, I would have acted sooner."

You didn't say a word. You just sat there on your bed and stared at him. You didn't even know what to say, not even when Loki took your hand.

"I admit," he continued, "I find you quite--how did you put it-- _hot_ as well."

You were done for. Of course your thoughts had been too loud, of course you--wait. Wait just a minute.

_Did Loki just call you hot?_

"I'd like to take you to dinner," he said.

Realizing that yes, this was really happening, you smiled. "I'd like that."

Loki smiled.


End file.
